Con el tiempo
by Yakii-586
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas. Sobre Akane, sobre Ranma, sobre el resto.
1. Chapter 1

**Con el tiempo…**

Akane supo que P-chan era Ryoga.

Cuando Akane supo que P-chan era Ryoga se sintió avergonzada, avergonzada e incómoda. Las mejillas se le volvieron blancas, de blancas a rosas, de rosas a rojas. Se le vinieron todos y tantos recuerdos. Estaba en el patio, junto al pequeño estanque; pero ya no podía ver eso. Veía su habitación, su cama, se veía desnudándose y lo sentía a él como si durmiera en sus pechos. Se miró. Porque quería (necesitaba) asegurarse de que realmente no estuviera en sus senos y junto con ello deshacer a la Akane impostora que se desnudaba frente a ella. Se miró y se volvió a mirar. Y ya no era otra Akane la que se desnudaba, era ella misma desnuda. Se miró frente a él y quiso gritar. Él en su forma de cerdito no estaba enterado y solo se sacudía el exceso de agua. No gritó, no pudo en vez de eso siguió con la distorsión que le provocaba el horror.

En la realidad, frente a ella un cerdito y ante su visión el humano que había alcanzado a ver segundos antes de mojarse en el estanque. Lo miró a él. Lo miro porque ya no tenía ningún caso fijarse en su desnudez, no podía cambiarlo. Miraba un cerdo, un hombre cerdo y nada tenía que ver con el físico.

De rojas a azules, de azules a negro.

— Ryoga... —nombró, yendo hacia él, rodeada por un aura oscura.

P-chan, Ryoga, se supo descubierto e intento darse a la fuga, mas no fue muy rápido. Le siguió sonidos de cerdo y la lucha pobre por soltarse de la mano de firme de Akane.

— Cómo pudiste… —. No fue pregunta, era un reclamo —. ¡Eres un cerdo! —No solo pudo gritar, ahora también podía arrojar — ¡Largo!

.

.

— ¡Mamá, mira a un cerdo volar! —En algún otro lugar, un pequeño niño señala un cerdito negro cruzando el cielo.

* * *

.

.

Ya quería escribir en este fandom *Sonríe*. Es pequeño, pero lo hice con mucho amorsh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Con el tiempo…**

Kuno se enteró que nadie le gana a Nabiki.

Nabiki no tenía el entrenamiento de Akane, por tanto no poseía la fuerza física para defender el Dojo de la familia. No tenía su carácter ni su imagen dulce. No tenía esa sensualidad e inocencia natural que irradiaba _la chica cabellos de fuego _y tampoco funcionaba como lo hacía su hermana mayor Kasumi.

Entonces, Nabiki no ganaría (limpiamente) un torneo de Artes Marciales, jamás se vería inocente y nunca, NUNCA, la vería servir una comida preparada con sus propias manos.

Sin embargo, Nabiki no necesitaba esas cosas. Porque finalmente, ella podía fácilmente salvar el Dojo si hiciera falta y sin mover ningún dedo. A Nabiki Tendo le gustaba el poder, los lujos, la audacia, el cinismo y le gusta ver que al menos alguien en Tokio si piensa. No tenía la inocencia, porque no la quería. Con inocencia se le escaparía información y no podría usarla a su favor. Kuno no sabía esto, pero le gustaba que no la tuviera (la inocencia). Le gustaba en serio. La volvía sensual y peligrosa ante su vista. _Sexy y peligrosa_. Sonaba bien. No sabía desde cuando era que le atraía, solo lo sabía.

— Hmm… Helado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿No me dirás que un helado es mucho?, ¿o sí? —Se acercó al propósito —. ¿Kuno?

—Ehm…, uh…, creo que no.

Y Nabiki no tenía que preparar la comida porque él se la daría toda. _Nabiki no pierde_, Kuno se daba cuenta de algo por primera vez.

* * *

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Envíenme reviews, envíelos, no importa si son mensajes de odio xD

El próximo si va a ser Akane/Ranma, vale xD

.

.

**bry:** Gracias por tu review, me encanta recibirlos C: Espero que seas fan de Kuno/Nabiki y este también te agrade. Veré la forma de compensarte, ya encontraré la forma de hacer que a Ryoga le den su merecido x) Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Con el tiempo…**

Ranma si beso a Akane.

.

.

No recordaba mucho. ¿Qué hacían?, ¡qué! Akane solo podía reconocer un calor en sus mejillas y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ranma la besaba.

Ambos, Akane y Ranma, estaban discutiendo algo sobre la escuela, trivialidades del día, nada anormal y sin más el nombre de Ryoga salió en la conversación. _"Otra vez"_, murmuró Akane confundida. ¿Que traía Ranma con en el nombre? Lo sacaba a tema cada vez que podía y su tono aumentaba de decibeles. _"¿Y sí…?"_, pensó la joven. Ranma tenía días con esa actitud, lo había notado, pero era ahora que le daba importancia. _"¿Y sí…?"_, conto los días y ¡eran exactos!

─ ¡Nos estabas espiando! ─gritoneo a Ranma.

Hace un mes había llegado una carta, era de Ryoga, tenía un tono serio, delicado, escrito con muy buena caligrafía y en un papel muy fino. En ella, explicaba a Akane una necesidad de hablar con ella, a solas y anexado venía una dirección junto a una fecha.

─Vaya, tiene coraje ─pronunció Nabiki con cara de picardía cuando Akane termino de leer la carta a su familia, mientras Soun se escandalizaba y la mayor de los Tendo solo sonreía apacible.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ranma? ─ miró Genma a su hijo ─No dejarás que cite a tu prometida, ¿cierto?

─Akane esta grande y puede hacer lo que quiera. Yo iré a dormir ─eso dijo, pero días más tarde la había seguido.

Ranma conocía a Ryoga, estaba seguro que aunque Akane decidiera presentarse, que así fue, él se perdería y no llegaría a la cita. Era rutina. Estaba seguro. ¿O tal vez no tanto? Cuando pasaron los días y observó a Akane salir del dojo en la fecha marcada en la carta, iba con un lindo vestido y el cabello bien peinado, no lo pudo evitar. La siguió para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, para que no intentará esperar mucho tiempo al bobo de Ryoga y se le hiciera muy noche para volver. La siguió con curiosidad… ¡Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryoga!

─ ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no los espié!

Ryoga tenía lista una cena para los dos bajo las estrellas. Se comportó caballeroso toda la noche y hablo con ella sobre cosas que jamás habían conversado. Akane se sintió a gusto después de un rato, Ryoga era un buen chico que se tomaba muchas molestias en hacerla sentir cómoda. Tenía muchas sorpresas, pero el asunto lo dejo al final. Después de mirar las estrellas por un rato Ryoga comenzó a hablar de sus sentimientos. Esto Ranma no lo soporto.

─Claro… ¡Ranma, tú estabas ahí! ¡No lo niegues!

─ ¡Explícame, por qué seguiría a una niña tan fea!

─ ¡No lo sé! ¡Explícame, tú! ─Akane apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se nublaban ─, ¿qué te molesta que alguien pueda quererme si para ti no soy nada? ¡Nada, Ranma! ¡Nada!

─ ¡Tú eres mi prometida! ─Ranma se acercó ─ Tu eres mía… ─termino por acercarse, juntando sus labios con los suyos en un beso. Ranma la besaba. Ranma la besó. Akane no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

"Quizá debería contarle que lo de Ryoga era una despedia"

* * *

Tanto tiempo... Escribí un beso entre estos dos al menos 3 veces antes que esto, y no me gustaba, me siento ahora y ¡zas!. Cuando más ocupada estás más inspiraciones vienen, ya no tengo duda...

.

gracias por leer:)


End file.
